Non Dimenticar
by schoenerFraulein
Summary: Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Tiina. Aku turut bahagia, moi. Sweden x femFinland, Finland/fem!Finland.


Author Notes: Fic iseng yang saya buat di kelas beberapa hari lalu gara-gara bosan mendengarkan presentasi. Berhubung saya kalau buat fic R 18 selalu di malam hari, jadi maafkan saya jika kali ini saya nggak nulis R 18 ^_^v. Pengakuan: saya kalau buat R 18 di siang hari malah nggak ada feelingnya. Beneran nggak bohong kecuali kalau udah ngantuk banget baru ada feelnya.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya<p>

Pairing: Sweden x fem!Finland (main couples), Finland + femFinland

* * *

><p><strong>Non Dimenticar [Don't Forget Me]<strong>

Tino tahu, tugasnya telah selesai. Benar-benar selesai dan dengan berat hati ia harus melepaskan Tiina dengan orang yang selama ini dicintainya. Baginya itu merupakan hal yang paling berat di dalam hidupnya.

Melihat Tiina begitu cantik dengan gaun pengantinnya. Sorot matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan dan senyumannya yang begitu manis tiada tara. Sesuatu yang pertama kali Tino lihat di dalam hidupnya. Dan Berwald berada di sampingnya, memeluk pinggang Tiina dengan erat. Menjaga gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kakak, terima kasih sudah datang ke pernikahanku," Tiina berkata dengan nada ceria, memeluk kakaknya yang berbeda sepuluh tahun darinya. "Kapan kakak mau mengenalkan calon istrimu padaku?"

Tino tidak menjawab dan tersenyum tipis pada pasangan pengantin baru tersebut. Sejak dulu, Tino selalu mencegah Tiina berdekatan dengan lelaki manapun—baik itu teman sekolahnya maupun orang lain sehingga ia memaksa Tiina untuk bersekolah di sekolah khusus wanita.

Seandainya ia bisa, ia ingin mencegah Tiina bertemu dengan Berwald. Karena pertemuan itulah telah mengubah hidup Tiina.

Terutama hidupnya sendiri, dimana posisinya sebagai pelindung adiknya tersayang tergeser.

Tetapi yang namanya cinta itu sama sekali tidak bisa dicegah. Empat tahun lalu, Tiina bertemu dengan seorang pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Perbedaan usia mereka berkisar dua puluh tahun dan pada saat itu Tiina masih berusia tiga belas tahun.

Pria itu bernama Berwald Oxenstierna dan ia adalah seorang pemilik toko furnitur kenamaan di Swedia. Pria itu jarang berkencan dengan wanita dan lebih tepatnya, ia selalu menolak tawaran kencan dengan berbagai alasan sehingga pria itu sering dikabarkan sebagai homoseksual tetapi sama sekali tidak terbukti. Banyak wanita yang menyukai Berwald tetapi Berwald selalu menganggapnya angin lalu.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu mengapa Berwald menolak mereka dan ia tidak mau berburuk sangka soal itu.

Mulanya, ia tidak menganggap itu adalah masalah dan percaya pada Berwald dan menganggap Berwald memperlakukan Tiina seperti keponakannya sendiri. Tetapi dalam perkembangannya, Tino mulai menyadari bahwa Berwald mulai menaruh perhatian khusus pada Tiina dan anehnya, hanya Tiina sendiri yang tidak menyadarinya. Adiknya memang sangat polos sehingga banyak pria hidung belang yang mengincarnya.

Dua tahun lalu, Tiina mengatakan padanya bahwa ia dan Berwald sudah resmi berpacaran dan ia hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, menganggap itu semua hanya lelucon belaka. Tetapi apa yang ia yakini sebagai lelucon tidak bertahan lama ketika ia melihat mereka berdua bercumbu di sofa. Saat itulah ia merasa posisinya terancam dan mulai bersikap keras pada Tiina, bahkan ia sempat mengancam akan membunuh Berwald dengan _sniper-_nya jika masih tetap mendekat Tiina.

Ia selalu mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjatuhkan Berwald secara diam-diam. Mulai dari menuduhnya pria hidung belang, pedo, om-om kesepian dan segala macam tuduhan lainnya. Tetapi Tiina tetap saja nekat sehingga ia kehabisan akal untuk menghadapinya.

Pada akhirnya, ia menyerah dengan kenekatan Tiina setelah melihat sisi lain dari Berwald. Pria itu bersikap protektif terhadap Tiina dan memastikan agar Tiina tidak terluka. Membuatnya tersadar bahwa sebenarnya bukan kesalahan Berwald maupun pria-pria manapun juga tetapi yang jadi permasalahan adalah ketakutannya sendiri. Ia takut jika suatu saat Tiina meninggalkannya dan melupakannya. Satu-satunya alasan Tino tidak berpacaran dengan wanita manapun adalah karena Tiina seorang. Asalkan Tiina berada di sisinya dan merasa bahagia, itu sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Ketika Tiina menemukan orang yang dicintainya, seharusnya ia merasa bahagia juga. Berwald adalah pria baik-baik dan tidak mungkin menjerumuskan Tiina. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Ia malah membuat Tiina sedih dengan cara menghalang-halangi hubungan mereka.

Harus Tino akui, ia benci mengatakan hal ini—ia takut dinomorduakan oleh Tiina. Ia tak mau semua yang dilakukannya selama tujuh belas tahun untuknya sia-sia.

Ia merindukan masa lalunya yang begitu indah bersama Tiina. Amat sangat. Gadis polos yang selama ini dijaganya kini telah berubah menjadi gadis cantik. Ibarat itik buruk rupa yang telah berubah menjadi angsa yang indah.

Dan dalam hitungan jam, ia benar-benar akan berpisah dengan Tiina untuk selamanya. Kakak hanyalah sebagai perantara dan selama hidupnya, Tiina akan selalu bersama Berwald hingga akhir hayatnya. Tiina sudah bukan gadis Vainamoinen lagi, melainkan milik suaminya dan pasti ia mengikuti marga suaminya. Fakta itulah yang membuat Tino sadar bahwa ia bukanlah apa-apa.

"Kakak!" panggil Tiina cemas dan mengayun-ayunkan tangannya. "Kakak sakit?"

Tino tersadar dari lamunannya, cepat-cepat ia bersikap seperti biasa agar Tiina tidak curiga. Memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Tiina dan Berwald. "Selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua, _moi_. Dan buat anak yang banyak," katanya gugup.

"KAKAK!" sergah Tiina malu ketika Berwald memandangi perutnya yang datar. "Jangan bicara seperti itu padaku, memalukan!"

Melihat interaksi kakak-beradik tersebut, Berwald memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua saja dan berkumpul bersama dengan tamu yang lainnya. Tino agak sedikit gugup kali ini, tidak ada ancaman untuk Tiina, tidak ada rasa cemburu berlebihan. Yang ada hanyalah mencari cara bagaimana mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan padanya sekaligus ungkapan rasa sayangnya terhadap Tiina.

"Kakak masih membenci Ber?" Tiina bertanya pelan. "Kakak merasa kesepian?"

Tino menggeleng pelan dan terkekeh "Tidak seperti itu, hanya saja aku kalah darinya. Berwald terlalu sayang padamu, orang bodoh pun bisa melihatnya."

Baru pertama kali Tino berkata hal semacam itu mengenai Berwald, biasanya Tino paling senang mencela Berwald tanpa ampun di depan Tiina. "Aku senang mendengarnya," katanya lembut dan mencium pipi kakaknya. "Boleh aku datang ke rumah kakak setiap minggu?"

Tino tersenyum dengan tulus dan mengangguk. "Ya, kapanpun yang kamu mau," jawabnya. "Ajak Berwald untuk makan masakanku juga."

Tiina senang mendengar kata-kata kakaknya kali ini, sepertinya Tino sudah mulai menerima kehadiran Berwald di dalam hidupnya. Ia memberikan satu buket bunga lily pada Tino, melambaikan tangannya pelan lalu menjauh. "Selamat berbahagia, kakak. Aku menyayangimu."

Tino memandangi Tiina yang berlari ke arah suaminya dan lagi-lagi Tiina nyaris terjatuh karena tersandung sepatu hak tingginya sendiri. Entah untuk kesekian kalinya, Berwald memegangi Tiina dengan erat. Pilihan Tiina memang tidak salah dan kini ia mengakuinya.

_Sekali lagi, selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Berwald, adikku tersayang. Semoga kamu berbahagia bersamanya. Tuhan memberkatimu._

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>AN (lagi) Teserah mau dianggap lanjutan dari fic Love For You/Big Brother Attack :D_


End file.
